Akari Kazeshima
Akari Kazeshima (風島灯, Kazeshima Akari) is a genin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and a member of the Kazeshima Clan. Background Akari was born into the Kazeshima clan. She was the first daughter of Akeno Kazeshima and Hisui Kazeshima. She graduated from the Academy at the age of 12. she was placed in a team with Satori Aburame and Kirito Hyūga under the command of Matsuo Suzumoto. Since Kirito was killed in battle, Nuno Hyūga and Suzume Uchiha was added to the team. Personality Akari is a serious and cold person. She is intelligent and plan everything out beforehand, and carry out tasks with seriousness and consistency. She can be relied on and trusted but she is rather stubborn and doesn't listen to anyone else. She keep her emotions and thoughts hidden from others, and share them only when comfortable. She gets angry easily. She does not forgive nor forget. She is described as scary as well. She always try to be fair and find the ideal outcome to any situation. Akari rarely ever listen to other's opinions. She is rather hard to talk to. But when someone becomes close to her, she'll open up more to them. Appearance Akari has straight brown hair, which covered her left or right eye and she has brown eyes, the look of her clan. She wears a black/gray shirt with a black pants, and a black shoes. She loves to wear all black which describes her personality. She wears her forehead protector as on her leg (thigh). She looks rather older than her age. Her appearance and face feature makes her looks scary. She looks different from everyone. Abilities Akari is very strong in academy. Her ability is equal to a genin the academy days. She uses telekinesis and swords or Kendo. Telekinesis She use the ability of her clan, which is Telekinesis. She have no problem with chakra control. Despite being a Genin, She has a lot of chakra which allows her to use her powers longer. However, she can use less techniques. That is the condition. Intelligence Akari is very intelligent as she plans out every single situation in battle. She can analyze the situation and what's going to happen. Stats Story Team Training Arc Team Matsuo was practicing their Lightning Formation when Team Cho Li went overboard with their jutsu and accidentally hit Akari and her team who were training a few blocks away. Akari, who can't control her temper, bursted out and started to attack the team, only to be stopped by Satori. She eventually forgived them. Matsuo realized that Team Cho Li is practicing their diamond formation and Team Matsuo is practicing their Lightning Formation. So she came up with the idea of combining the two formations together to create a stronger formation. As Team Matsuo were not done practicing their whole formation yet due to being interrupted, They decided to practice it again while Team Cho Li practiced theirs again. They settled at the place where they last trained. As they had already discussed the formations, Matsuo created replacements of herself for the team to attack. Akari started it with her Vibration Emission, Nuno and Satori follow up with Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and Spindle Formation, respectively. Suzume finishes the enemy off with her Fire Release: Flame Sparrow Technique. They decided that this will be the first formation. (On going) Trivia *Akari's favorite food is onigiri , while her least favorite food is dango and natto. **Her hobbies are training, and writing about her thoughts. *She has completed - official missions in total: **Akari means "the light", while her personality is dark. **Akari's name is the opposite of her personality. *Akari would like a match with her father. **Akari's favorite phrase is "Human are the cruelest creatures." while his favorite word is "alone." ***Her favorite color is black. Quotes *''(To her father) "Can you tell me anything more violent than humans?"'' *''(To Team Cho Li) "Hey! Watch it! Do you want me to kill you all?"'' *''(To Nuno and Suzume) "Go away. Shoo."'' *''(To Satori) "Stop with your useless riddles. It's annoying."'' Reference Akari is created by YasukoK. for the Pre-Gen project. Satori Aburame belongs to KusaNin. Nuno Hyūga and Suzume Uchiha belongs to Sir Aether. '' ''Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Akari's picture is a screenshot of Saeko Busujima from High School Of the Dead. Category:DRAFT